Lie
This Darkky is no longer owned by Lupis. They were sold to Signed-with-a-star on deviantart for $20 in March of 2016. On Jul 14, 2016 Darkqueenlulu (on deviantart) sent Signed a note and if she could buy Lie. They were unwilling but offered them a co-own on Lie. Lie is now co-owned. As of September, 2016 he has a sibling named Truth Darkky. He finds her HIGHLY annoying but will not stand for others bullying her. Lie's other family members include; Fact, Opinion, Snack, Toy, Vale, and Cross-Stitch. Trullie Truffula and Origami are considered part of the family despite not actually being related. Lie(Aka 'Lying' or 'Living' Darkky) is another Darkky. He's Australian and whenever he talks it's hard to understand what he's staying which he uses this to his advantage when ticking others info giving him "energy". He was known as the 10th Darkky in the 2014 list of Darkkys. He has "wasted" all his original magic abilities as a Darkky. Using it to save Truth and bringing Origami to life. He has very little just enough to keep himself togther for the most part. Signed-with-a-star, the new owner, as changed him a bit: Lie is slowly dying due to being an Inanimate ( a living plushie) without a energy source. He lies and tricks others who can give him energy he needs to live. He is very cocky and hates Power Mad Darkky but doesn't show his hatred towards him in an angry way, he mostly teases him or laughs at his failures and Power Mad hates Lie just as much. Lie is a plushie, he has no blood... just stuffing. Signed-with-a-star describes him as: "Lie is a compulsive lair. He is a douchebag. He is afraid of his stitches coming undone." He likes Truffula ,a bit, and is friends with Galaxy and Trickster Darkky. Signed-with-a-star's new story for Lie They have made a Tumblr called "Home-of-Lie-Darkky" and have plans to made a story about him and Truth Darkky well answering questions ask of them. Lie's Death? (Lupisvulpes's TBaW) So, as the story goes of Arsenic: "Power Mad kills Lie. Lie dies. Power Mad walks over to the rubble and all he sees left is the cube (new character no one knows about... needs a name) GLaDOS (in her fox form), and Mel, but Arsenic is missing. He turns out to be crushed under the debris, and there's a huge metal shard in his leg. So yeah, blah blah blah, Power Mad feels bad but is disappearing so he goes back up out of the incinerator and takes control. Power Mad uses his mashy spike plate to kill U.E and C.E. Boom is mad. He flings Boom to android hell, but ends up in the Incinerator with the others. The two turret foxes, U.E and C.E come there too. Mel, GLaDOS, Arsenic, Boom, Unknown Error, Critical Error, and the cube get out of the incinerator to fix C.E, U.E, Boom, and Arsenic, who are all dying or dead. They go to a special room where the four broken/hurt creatures are put into these 'tubes' (like all the clones and humans are in) They are all fixed, but the only way to save Arsenic is to make him a 'robot' He becomes a core, like boom. And, well, yeah." But Lie has been described to be undead or not living because he has no blood, guts, etc. so it is not confirmed if this turns out to be true or not. Showtime is all the Darkkys combined, including Lie, which could be some kind of sign considering Showtime was created in mid 2013 and Lie in 2012. Edits Lie has had 2 edits or design changes. The first was simply a rough design that was changed and updated 2 years later. Category:Characters Category:TBaW Category:Darkky Category:Home of Lie Darkky